He loves me, he loves me not.
by HermiRules
Summary: Ah! My new series... he he.. beware! Yes, I am back!


A/N: Hi everyone. Yep, I'm coming back! ::glares at the flamers who thought she was gone for good:: Wahaha, I'm here to curse you with more things-you-cant-quite-call-fics! I've been having a really hard time lately writing anything long, so please forgive me. By the way, I have very bad writer's block on the story for Kayla Summers. The 5th part could take a VERY long time. I'm writing this while I work on it.

Hermione sat in a chair at the very back of the common room, staring straight ahead and trying to avoid thinking. She had seen him today, flirting with Katie Bell. Well, maybe not flirting, but certainly enjoying her company….

She felt tears well up in her eyes, and this time she let them fall freely. She got up suddenly, not noticing all the books and papers falling to the floor. _Can't cry here, someone will see me…_

She ran out of the common room, busy brown hair flying out behind her. She didn't bother to pay attention to where she was going. Past the suits of armor, out the doors….

She bumped into someone. 

"Sorry" she mumbled as she brushed past them, planning on continuing on.

"Hermi! What are you doing out here?" he put a hand on her arm and held her back. Hermione knew, by the pleasant tingling that shot up her arm that it was him. She turned to look at him. He was shocked to see she had red, puffy eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Hermi! What's wrong?" he asked, concerned. She smiled at the use of her old nickname.

((((STOP! I am really sorry for interrupting, but I just have a great idea! I'm tuning this into a series))))

"Oh nothing Fred, just… a guy. Where are we?" she looked around, noticing for the first time she was surrounded by trees.

"Forbidden Forest." He replied simply, and noticing Hermione's eyes widen in fear added "Oh don't worry. I know my way around, and I have a charm on to keep anything big enough to do damage away. 

Now follow me. I know a place where we can talk about this…. Guy of yours."

Hermione smiles and followed obediently. _This is so like him, _she thought dreamily, _ wanting to know about my problems… he is so sweet!_

They arrived at a beautiful dead tree, with its bark completely stripped causing it to be extremely shiny and smooth. 

"Ladies first." He said, motioning for her to climb up. Hermione look hesitant.

" I'm really not all that good at climbing…" she mumbled, starting to reach up. She found good handles and pulled herself up. She was almost up, when her hands slipped. 

"Look Out!" she managed to yell before she closed her eyes and stiffened for the fall. 

It never came. She peeked her eyes open and looked around. She was suspended in midair! She gave a frightened squeak and closed her eyes tightly.

"You going to move or what?" Fred's voice came floating out of nowhere. Hermione eyes snapped open as she suddenly realized Fred had used a floating charm on her. 

"Sorry. I told you I wasn't all that good at climbing." She mumbled, embarrassed.

"S'okay. Let me help you there." He placed his hands on her hips and helped her up. Once she was up and sitting on comfortably on a branch, he scrambled up, sitting on the branch across her.

"Now tall me about this mystery guy of yours. Will you tell me who he is?" he asked, curious.

"No. You'd tell him and tease me. But I'll tell you he's sweet and smart and funny and all the things in-between."

"Sounds like some guy."

"He is." 

"If I name names and guess him, will you tell me?"

"Sure. But you'll never guess." She replied confidently.

"We'll see about that. It's getting late, let's go back." 

They managed to get down without injury and he led Hermione through the woods and to the door of the castle. 

"Now, you meet me there tomorrow. The word for the protection charm is Portectis Creatrus. Always remember to put it on. I'll see you later, okay?" he said. "Behave yourself- wait, never mind. Don't. I'm _FRED! _I don't say things like that. Okay, sorry bout that. Buh bye" he ignored the confused look on |Hermione's face and walked off around the other side of the castle to, or so Hermione assumed, use some secret passage. 

"Bye, Fred, you'll never guess. " she muttered as she turned and walking into the great castles' door. 

  
  
A/N: Yay! I now get tom make this into the series! ::ignores groans and pleas:: Please review, I need it!


End file.
